mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Unsolved Mysteries
About While the vast majority of ponies are identified by name, a small number of them, even those seen in the G3 movies are not identified at all, not even in merchandise. In addition, there are other mysteries left unsolved in MLP G3 that have resulted from either animation errors or just the ending of the movies. MLPSlippersStickers.jpg|A mystery white pony with violet hair on various stickers. MysteryGreenUnicornPony.jpg|A mystery chartreuse unicorn pony with sunshine yellow and violet hair seen in "The Runaway Rainbow". MysteryOrangeUnicornPony.jpg|A mystery amber unicorn pony with turquoise and violet hair seen in "The Runaway Rainbow". CherryBlossomBestFriendsBall.jpg|While evidence suggests this is meant to be Cherry Blossom, there's evidence against this as well so it is unclear which pony this pony is supposed to be. PinkiePiePerformingBand.jpg|Pinkie Pie's actual performing band. It is unclear whether or not this was the intended band for the entire short given the band was completely different at the beginning of the short. ButterflyIslandFriendsAreNeverFarAway.jpg|A place where only pegasus ponies live. It is confirmed that these ponies are shy but the reason for their shyness isn't known. MysteryPonyHomepage.png|A mystery carnation pink pony with Minty's Cutie Mark on the homepage of Hasbro's site. File:Baby-pony2_7116215007_o.jpg|A mystery sky blue baby pony. Inquiries Mystery #1 Why was the pilot presentation all 3D animated in the early 3D animated pilot presentation? Theory #1: The early character designs and colors of the G3 ponies are originally rare, shiny, and vibrant in the early 3D animated pilot presentation. The decision to animate in 3D may have been the result of demonstrating how the software worked and what it was capable of. This would then move to the prototype 2D animation as it means to cost money, save time, and of course, the reasons that can arise with 3D animation such as filesize, data corruption, and the software that still works with Microsoft Windows and Mac OS but it crashes and it got some bugs. SD Entertainment's eventual partnership with Fat Rock Entertainment could also have been a factor in that it was Fat Rock Entertainment's desire to do it that way. Mystery #2 What does Santa actually look like in A Very Minty Christmas? Theory #2 Since Santa is never shown in the movie, only confirmed that he exists by the notes that Minty reads to the others, it's basically up to viewer interpretation, though that can mean a wide variety of things from being a pony like them to being the first human in the G3 world. Mystery #3 Where and when did Minty's love of socks start? Theory #3 It is possible that Minty had gotten her first pair of socks at Christmas time that were also green, which could equally explain why she loves the color green. Mystery #4 Had the first G3 movie actually been produced, what would've been the events that took place to have everything go wrong? Theory #4 Given that the only info we know about is that it was going to be a possible mixture of live action and animation, it was possibly going to thus feature something going wrong with the actual location itself. In other words, the ponies possibly did something to bring themselves to the real world or something. It is also possible that "The World's Biggest Tea Party" live show is what would've been the idea for the live action part of the movie. Mystery #5 Why was there such an ambitious plan by Hasbro to produce such a large quantity of movies in a short span of time that ended up causing the cancellation of the first G3 movie? Theory #5 Hasbro may very well have just had the idea come to mind and had thought they had more time available than they did or did have ample time to start but as time went on, they had things come up that forced the idea to be scrapped. It is still possible that some of the ideas were reused to create the movies we have today. Mystery #6 Why are the three races of ponies far away from each other? Theory #6 This may be how Ponyville was founded (and FiM's version also follows this idea but given that it appeared years later, it probably doesn't really count). Years ago, there may have been uncharted land that each race of pony found and decided to call home. Pegasai may have made a voluntary decision to be on their own given how shy they are.This could also suggest they were first to make their home with Ponyville being 3rd and Unicornia being 2nd. This explains why the ponies had never met before the events of "Friends Are Never Far Away". Mystery #7 Who sang the original version of "That's What I Love About Christmas"? Theory #7 Curiously, the person that sang the original version of "That's What I Love About Christmas" isn't mentioned in the credits for the film. This could either be an oversight by the people that put in the credits or a request from the singer. A possibility is Wendy Wagner, whom has been uncredited in other projects she's taken part in and was mentioned as the one Lorraine Feather, whom wrote the lyrics for the song said had sung the song. Mystery #8 How did Skywishes and Pinkie Pie learn to sing so quickly after they had trouble singing anything in "Friends Are Never Far Away"? Theory #8 Given that Pinkie Pie and Skywishes are seen later with pretty much perfect harmony, it's likely that it was just a passage of time where they worked hard and perhaps even got coaching from each other and other ponies. Mystery #9 Why are Ribbons and Bows and Jingle-Jangle released without names on their packaging? Theory #9 The two nameless baby ponies only lacked the names on their packaging, which is probably an indication that Hasbro probably forgot to add them or didn't have time to add them. It is unlikely they didn't have room given that the packaging generally allows for adequate space to fit them and the names could've been made a bit smaller if they were too long. Mystery #10 What does Tink-A-Tink-A-Too's name really refer to? Theory #10 It is possible that Tink-A-Tink--Too's name is an otomatopea in which the word is also a sound and in this case refers to the sound of dinging bells (which are featured as her Cutie Mark). Mystery #11 Why does Pepperberry have no actual cartoon artwork with her backard story? Theory #12 As Pepperberry was one of a few ponies with KB Toys exclusive releases and since at the time, KB toys wasn't doing so well in sales (they filed for bakruptcy in January of 2004), the likely reason would be the promotion to keep the business from falling through completely. The lack of artwork may have been due to a lack of money to pay Hasbro's artists for the artwork to be done and the background itself was just the template that was being used for each toy's packaging. Mystery #13 Who is the pony on the homepage of Hasbro's site meant to be? Theory #13 The mystery pony seen on Hasbro's site in 2004 at the Sign-Ups stand has Minty's Cutie Mark so it is possible that she is where Minty was originally intended to be and was recolored from Minty to someone else but the Cutie Mark wasn't changed. She isn't too far off from Valenshy's colors but since the Cutie Mark is wrong, She's even closer to Pepperberry's colors, with the exception of the cutie mark and her hair color appears to be off as well. Mystery #14 What role(s), if any, did Rainbow Flash and Pink Sunsparkle play in the 2001 3D animated pilot for G3? Theory #14 Given the 3D animation is only 10 minutes long, the most the duo could've been involved in is helping with the giant charm bracelets at the beginning. It is more likely that they were just background characters that ended up being removed as they were deemed unnecessary and/or excessive for the time they had to make the movie. Mystery #15 What would keep SD Entertainment from releasing the 2001 G3 3D animated pilot? Theory #15 As SD Entertainment is a company, time and simply forgetting they still had it in the first place are likely factors. They may have also seemed that the pilot was sure to be released given the final product was released already. There's also the question of where to host the file as it's a 10 minute long 3D animation, making it likely rather large in filesize. If the file is also in an usual file format, it may also prove difficult for release. There's even the question of whether the general public knows or wants to see the pilot but given that it's currently hidden away, it's unlikely that many outside of those that worked on the are even aware it exists. Mystery #16 Since the 3D animated pilot featured shiny characters, why were they later no longer shiny for the commercials? Theory #16 It is possible that the shininess was distracting to the actual animation itself and/or was not well-liked by the producers of the animation. It may have also been that the shininess didn't show well enough to be kept for the commercials. It is also possible that due to the movements of the characters in the commercials, the shininess could've caused seizures if they were moving fast enough. Mystery #17 Who is the white unicorn pony with purple hair seen on some of the G3 stickers? Theory #17 The mystery white pony is possibly a generic pony used to relate to the ponies themselves and thus wouldn't have had a name attached anyway. Mystery #18 Who are the two unicorns seen in "The Runaway Rainbow"? Theory #18 The two unicorns were probably left unknown simply for lack of time to actually flesh them out, both with the restraints of the movie and of course producing the movie itself. There also wasn't the need for extra focus given that the movie was about Rarity. Mystery #19 Who is Pinkie Pie's actual band in "Pinkie Pie and the Ladybug Jamboree"? Theory #19 Pinkie Pie's original band is shown at the beginning and thus may very well have been the intended band Pinkie Pie was supposed to have. This is further supported by the fact that the original band is seen playing right at the end of the performance despite showing completely different band members for the majority of the song. Mystery #20 Which pony is in Twinkle Twirl's dance studio, Cherry Blossom or Twinkle Twirl? Theory #20 If we accept that it's Cherry Blossom doing dance moves, then that means she's doing something new. It's certainly plausible that Cherry Blossom was the intended pony and that she was the pony supposed to be included on the checklist during the game. However, the location better fits with Twinkle Twirl as it's her dance studio and the pony features her cutie mark and perhaps even her voice. This would mean that the checklist is correct but the pony's body color and one strand of hair isn't. It may have been that the pony was designed properly at the time but when the time came to send the game off, there was a glitch and the pony was rendered incorrectly. Mystery #21: Who is the mystery sky blue baby pony? Theory #21: She bares some resemblence to Seaspray but none of the baby ponies come all that close to matching this one's colors. It's possible shew as just generic or had a release planned that ended up being scrapped. Unfortunately, the baby pony's cutie mark is on the side that is not being displayed in the artwork. Mystery #22: Why does "The World's Biggest Tea Party" follow live action vs. cartoons like the other movies? Theory #22: It may have been the intent to create something new and different than MLP had done before and/or the result of trying to branch outward to fix the financial issues that were occcuring at the time. Mystery #23: How long did the costumes in "The World's Biggest Tea Party" take to make and use? Theory #23: The costumes are rather simple in terms of functionality so it is unlikely that it took them too long to make but the design process was probably months of planning as well as likely hours of practice to use the costumes. Category:Browse Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:On-Screen Exclusive Ponies